lpwfandomcom-20200215-history
Winnter Take All Round 1 Promo
The camera slowly pans down a line of lockers, in a dimly lit locker room. It comes to a halt in front of a bench. On that bench sits Wevv Mang. He’s taping up his fist, weaving the strip of tape between his fingers, up around his wrist, and then down between his fingers. He takes his time, making sure each finger is given proper support. He finishes with one hand, and holds his other up to his mouth, where he bites off the tape. He sets down the roll of tape and smoothes out his work. He punches his taped fist into his other. He then starts on his other hand. It’s then that he looks up and seems to notice the cameraman for the first time. He merely glances at the man, and then goes back to work. He finally speaks. Wevv: I see this is supposed to be some sort of promotional video, catching me training and preparing for some big match. Which show is it for? Homecoming? Cameraman: The Winner Take All tournament. Wevv: Ah. Wevv goes back to wrapping his other hand. He again pays meticulous care as he tapes his hand and wrist. He finishes, and bites off the tape. He pauses to spit some loose pieces from the tape out of his mouth. He then smoothes down the tape, and slams his fists into each other, and then rolls his wrist. He steals glances at the camera through the process. Finally he stands. Wevv: So, how is this supposed to work? Do you ask me questions or something? Cameraman: Nope. I was just sent here and told to film you. Wevv: What? Like, constantly? Cameraman: I guess so. Wevv: '''So, if I have to go to the bathroom… '''Cameraman: No man! Not like that. I was told to just keep a camera on you, and let you do your thing. Wevv: Ah. I see. Wevv, his hands and wrists taped to his satisfaction, starts to limber up, twisting and turning his torso. Squatting down, and then hopping back up. He stops at one point. Wevv: '''You know, it’s very distracting having you here. I like to prepare alone. You know, to focus my energies, and so forth. '''Cameraman: Just pretend I’m not here. Wevv: '''That’s foolish. I can see you for one, and then there’s that little blinking red light flashing in my eyes. The camera tilts as the cameraman turns his camera to look at the front of it. '''Cameraman: What, this little dot? Dude, it’s hardly noticeable. Wevv: I can see it. Cameraman: I can turn it off, if you want. But sorry man, I gotta keep filming you. Wevv huffs, but goes back to stretching. He starts to perform his Tai Chi poses, but the cameraman keeps moving, trying to get a shot of Wevv’s face. Wevv’s eyes flick to the cameraman every time he moves, but Wevv keeps his breathing under control. After five minutes, Wevv finally breaks his pose and stands up straight. Wevv: Look, friend, I can’t concentrate with you here. Now, now, I understand, you have a job to do. So do I. So, we’re at an impasse. I guess that leaves me with no alternative. Wevv turns to his locker and starts rummaging through a gym bag. The cameraman backs up nervously, and the camera swings from side to side quickly. Cameraman: Hey man! Be cool bro! I’m just trying to do my job, man! Please don't hurt me! Wevv: Relax friend, I’m not going to hurt you. Ah, here it is! Nice work, wouldn't you say? Wevv turns to the cameraman, and holds out a mask. A simple mask, with intricate details stitched onto it. The colors are black and gold. The mouth area is open, but the rest of the mask looks like it could cover the rest of Wevv’s face and head. The golden threads form scales and details, giving the mask a reptilian look. Wevv: '''The finest craftsmen in Mexico made this mask, just for me. Specially tailored to provide the most amount of comfort, and the maximum amount of range of vision. They say, when I have it on, I won’t even know it’s there. Should fetch a nice price as the souvenir stands, eh? '''Cameraman: So, you’re not going to beat me up, or have Mr. Wang jump me? Wevv laughs. Wevv: Friend, what’s you name? Cameraman: Scott. Wevv: Scott, I am not that kind of person. I appreciate all the hard work you do for this company. Indeed, your line of work is just as dangerous as your fellow video journalists covering a war zone. No, I am not going to hurt you. I am simply going to..adapt. As I always have. I am curious though. How did you know I was here? Scott: The main office sent me a plane ticket and told me you would be here at this time. Wevv: Ah, it had slipped my mind the connection between here and LPW. It’s been far too long since the two have worked together. Well! That might change after today, eh? Wevv puts his mask on. He puts his arm out in a pose. Wevv: How do I look? Nevermind. Wevv politely pushes his way past Scott and goes over to a mirror on the wall. He turns his head from side to side. Wevv: Excellent. Wevv turns away from the mirror and starts to tighten the laces on his boots. Wevv: Presentation is half the battle. Look like a superstar, and you’re halfway to actually being a superstar. The other half can't be faked. That being talent. I think I’m safe there, eh? Wevv chuckles. Wevv: Well, time to hit the ring. I always say, if you’re going to do something, no sense in skimping on it. Wevv finishes with his boots, and walks out of the locker room. Outside, the hallway of Arena Mexico is decked out with pictures of past and present superstars of CMLL. Wevv walks down the hallway towards to the main arena. Some luchadores, who had been talking Spanish stop and point at Wevv. Seeming to appear out of thin air, suddenly, Mr. Wang is by Wevv’s side. Wevv takes the sudden appearance in stride, and starts to talk to Mr. Wang in low tones in Japanese. As he reaches the end of the hallway and what passes for the CMLL gorilla position Wevv pauses, and speaks above the noise coming from the arena, where the luchadores are training. Wevv: (In Japanese) The negotiations can be resumed later. We have two offers on the table right now. I expect more. The word is out. We’re going to tap the North Cuban oil field. Who can pass that up, eh? But for right now, further discussion will have to wait. We’ve heard their offers, and we’ve set our conditions. Let them sweat it out for a bit. Spread some rumors. Put some heat on the situation. A man in a rumpled suit comes over and starts to talk to Wevv in accented English. Wevv nods and listens, while putting on his mask. Mr. Wang takes off his bowler hat, and jacket, as Wevv nods to the man, and slaps him on the shoulder in a friendly fashion and smiles his megawatt smile. Francisco Lutteroth shakes Wevv’s hand, and then starts speaking into a cell phone. As Wevv fidgets with mask, Paco turns back and gives Wevv a thumbs up. Mr. Wang has put on an oversized, garish jacket of lime green, with scales, and also donned a mask. A hideous lizard like thing, in garish colors as well. Mr. Wang and Wevv have on last conference, and then Yngwie Malmsteen’s “Flamenco Diablo” starts to play over the loudspeakers, and Wevv takes a deep breath, and then speaks out from behind the curtain. The loudspeaker’s carry the announcer’s voice. Announcer: ''(In Spanish)'' Hailing from parts unknown, ALL HAIL THE LIZARD KING AND HIS ROYAL SERVANT, LE IGAUNNNNA! The crowd boos the new Rudo with gusto. Wevv walks down the ramp with his arms spread wide, while Mr. Wang pounces at the audience member, sticking his ugly mask in their faces, before jumping to the other side to repeat the tactic. The LPW cameraman follows Wevv down the aisle, and manages to get in front of Wevv. Wevv sees him and stop taunting the crowd and leans into the camera and speaks clearly in English: Wevv: If you’re going to learn the rules of the game, go to the source! HA HA HA HA HA! Wevv stops at the base of the ring, where his tag partners wait. Negro Casas, Heavy Metal, and Damian 666 cheer Wevv on. On the other side, Grey Shadow, La Parka, Dr. Wagner Jr, and Marco Coreleone boos the appearance of the unknown Rudo. While Wevv takes a last second to taunt the crowd, his attention seems captured by a gorgeous woman in the front row. Wevv saunters over to her and start to speak with her. To those familiar with Wevv’s cadre, the woman is well known. Madison, in a tight black dress, her hair proofed up, and with a lot of make up on, is talking on a cell phone and tries to ignore the large luchador. Wevv however has other plans. He grabs the woman, and kisses her. She pushes Wevv back as the crowd boos, and the Technicos start to swarm the Rudo side of the ring. The rudos hold them off. Madison tries to slap Wevv, but Wevv grabs her arm and pulls her over the railing. Mr. Wang is suddenly at Wevv’s side. He reaches into his jacket and pulls out a lizard. He dangles the lizard in front of Madison’s face. Madison seems to loose her will to terror of the lizard and joins Wevv at ringside. Wevv, leans in and speaks to Madison. The LPW cameraman catches the quiet conversation. Madison: '''Paco says good job. Go in the ring, and let’s start the match. Wevv caresses Madison cheek in a creepy fashion and then slides into the ring. He basks in the boos of the audience, and goes shin to face with Dr Wagner Jr. The doctor slaps Wevv. The rudos jump Wevv and pull him into their corner. The bell sounds, and Heavy Metal starts off with Grey Shadow. Wevv has a quiet word with Negro Casas. '''Wevv: '''I think that went rather well, don't you. '''Negro: Si. But now, it’s time to wrestle like a rudo! Watch and learn! It’s ten minutes into the match, and Wevv has barely been in. Mr. Wang is hopping around the ring, distracting the technicos, but to no avail. Heavy Metal and Damien have left the ring and are brawling on the outside with Grey Shadow and Marco Corleone. Negro Casas has just made the hot tag to Wevv. Wevv jumps over the top rope into the ring and immediately starts to hammer away on Dr. Wagner. Wevv pauses in his assault to taunt the crowd. Dr. Wagner spins him around and hits Wevv with a big dropkick. Wevv staggers back and right into La Parka. Dr, Wagner armdrags Negro as he tries to help his partner. La Parka does his guitar riff, before arm dragging Wevv all over the ring. Dr. Wagner takes out Negro with his Wagner driver. The crowd goes nuts. Wevv gets back to his feet, and staggers, punching the air. He then turns around and sees Dr. Wagner and La Parka ready to take him on. Wevv drops to his butt and starts to scoot backwards towards the edge of the ring, his arms out in front of him, pleading with the technicos to spare him. Wevv slides out of the ring, where Madison runs over to him and helps him to his feet. She leans in and whispers to him. Scott catches it on the LPW camera’s microphone. Madison: Paco says good job so far, but a rudo is not just a coward. A rudo can cheat to turn the tide, and must be sneaky. Wevv: Shouldn’t be a problem then. Madison: Paco also says that I have to slap you. Sorry. Madison then rears back and slaps Wevv. Wevv staggers. Madison comes up for another slap, and Wevv then holds his fingers up in front of him, in the metal “horns” style. Madison freezes in her tracks. Wevv then leans in and kisses Madison again. The crowd, who had cheered this show of courage from Madison, now boos Wevv mercilessly. Wevv then turns back to the ring, and yells out to Mr. Wang. He makes a circular motion with his hand. Mr. Wang capers like a lunatic. Wevv then returns to the ring, acting scared, as Dr Wagner, and La Parka give him room to return, but are ready for anything. Wevv sneers at the two, and then lunges for Dr. Wagner. Dr. Wagner moves out of the way, but Wevv was really aiming for La Parka. Wevv decks La Parka with a spinning backfist. As Dr. Wagner turns to face Wevv, Wevv keeps himself behind the Doctor, and then horse collars him and takes him down with an arm trap neckbreaker. As La Parka gets back to his feet, Wevv moves in and fires La Parka across the ring with a Japanese armdrag. As La Parka hits the ropes, Mr. Wang trips him up. Marco Corleone sees this and grabs Mr. Wang and spins him around to face him. Mr. Wang then breathes green mist into the eyes of Marco. Mr. Wang laughs maniacally. In the ring, Wevv has traded a series of blows with Dr. Wagner, and traded reversals. Wevv over the top, Dr. Wagner countering into a near fall. Wevv grabs the leg and tries for a knee bar. Dr. Wagner sends Wevv tumbling with a rolling counter. Wevv gets to his feet, but is met with a splash, into a sit out crucifix powerbomb. Wevv is saved by Negro Casas. But Negro is taken out by La Parka with a spinning wheel kick. La Parka climbs the turnbuckles and the crowd goes wild. La Parka hits Negro with his La Parkinator. Wevv had been getting back to his feet, but is taken down by a returning Grey Shadow. Wevv bounces from techinco to technico, saving himself with eye rakes and kicks to the knee. Finally Wevv goes down, but the return of Damien and Heavy Metal save him from another pinfall. An all out melee ensues. Mr. Wang tries to run interference, but is caught by Grey Shadow when he tried to blow green mist a second time. Even Madison gets involved, trying to plead with La Parka to spare her new master Wevv, but to no avail. La Parka breaks Wevv’s spell with a kiss of his own. At the end, somehow, someway, Wevv is pinned by Grey Shadow. In the end, Mistico appears to back up his friends and a match is made. Negro Casas, Heavy Metal and Damien will face Dr. Wagner Jr, La Parka and Mistico in a six-man tag match. Hair vs Masks. Mr. Wang carries a barely conscious Wevv up the aisle, hissing and spitting at the men in the ring and fans along the walkway alike, while shaking his lizard at them. Once they reach the back, Wevv miraculously recovers. Wevv: Kenzo, are you laughing? Put me down! Mr. Wang puts Wevv down. Wevv quickly pulls off his mask. Kenzo meanwhile, can't stop chuckling, but also removes his mask and hideous jacket. He hands over the lizard to the local lizard wrangler. Mr. Wang tries to regain control of himself, as Wevv glares at him. But he can't maintain. He bursts out laughing. Wevv can't keep a straight face either and joins in. Paco joins them as both men are doubled over with laughter. Paco: Senor Wevv! Please! Keep your mask on at least until you reach the safety of the locker room. Wevv: Sorry Paco. That thing was stifling me. I meant no disrespect. Paco: No problem Wevv. You’re not a true luchadore. But you could be one of the greatest rudos ever. The way you worked the crowd! Magnifico! Wevv: '''Thank you Sir. So, have you considered my offer? '''Paco: I’ll have to talk to the board, but I definitely think we can do business together. Possibly a rematch against Grey Shadow? Wevv: Only if it takes place in Havana! I really think the Cuban people will take to CMLL. After all, it is a part of their culture. They’ve just never seen it live. I expect a packed house every night. Think about it Paco. Paco: I will. But please excuse me, I still have a show to run. I’ll talk with you later, and give you an evaluation of your match. Wevv: Thank you. Wevv and Mr. Wang start to walk back down to their locker room. Along the way, Wevv shakes the hand of every wrestler he sees. Once back in his private locker room, Wevv leans tiredly up against a locker. Mr. Wang, having retrieved his hat and jacket somewhere along the way, takes up a position in the shadows by the door. Scott, the cameraman, moves around to get a frontal shot of Wevv. Wevv cracks open his eyes at a snort from Mr. Wang. Wevv: Eh? You’re still here? Ah, I see. You need a final thought type monolog to wrap up to this piece. Very well. I’m tired, and wish to shower and rest up. I have a long flight back. So, are you ready? Wevv leans forward and motions for the camera for a close up. Scott obliges. Wevv: '''You have now seen the lengths I will go to gain every advantage possible. I have learned the rules of the game from the source. All the better to find ways to use them to my advantage. You have to learn the rules before you can break them. Preparation is everything. Of course, the best laid plans often go awry when tested against the reality. '''Wevv: I know my opponents well. I’ve already beaten NPD once. In fact, I’ve beaten him so bad he’s gone mental. Super Stallion? Please. Louis will not be a problem. But the man I am most looking forward to meeting again is one Drew Michaels. The so-called “champion” of Inferno. I have a score to settle against that one. Victory will be sweet. For I know what the prize is that I’m fighting for. The name of the tournament says it all. Winner Take All. And I am a winner. I’ve won countless of these challenges. But this one has a prize that most men would kill their own mothers for. Total control. No strings attached. Do you have any idea what could be done with such a prize? I do. Wevv: The only hitch to my plan is that I must tie my fate to three other unknown qualities. However, they do even the odds. You see, unlike my good friend Michaels, I will not try and blow smoke up the ass of my teammates. I have already leveled with them. I have explained what is at stake. I want to win. So do they. We all know what must be done. If we are to achieve victory, we must fight united. Against the common foe. To achieve what WE want. Power. Control. Glory. Wevv: 'Yes. I must trust my teammates to do their part. However, I can't help but question their loyalty to the cause. As I’m sure they’re aware, just as much as I am. There can be only ONE winner to this tournament. But to get there, we must trust a man we may very well face in the final round. How much can I trust them. Heh. I think the most asked question is how much they can trust me, eh? After all, I do have a certain..shall we say…reputation? ''Wevv pauses and reaches into his locker and grabs a towel. He stands up and wipes his sweating brow and face. He then puts the towel back and turns back to face the camera. He stands straight, and clenches a fist in front of the lens of the camera. He stares over it into the camera. '''Wevv: I say this to my teammates. You can trust me. You can trust me to carry you to the finals. I’ve carried worse. I will have your back. My interests lie in your interest. We all win, or we all loose. And I want to win. I can beat Louis. I can beat NPD. Again. I can beat Stallion with both hands tied behind my back and my eyes closed. I can even beat the man who can now claim to have pined my shoulders to the mat to keep his title from my grasp. Congrats son, you’ve joined a very exclusive club. But you haven't met the requirements to become a VIP yet. No, for you know as well as I, when the odds are even, Wevv is nearly unstoppable. Remember our tag match? You and the man you beat to gain that belt faced off against me and a tag partner. You lost. And just like that time, I now have to put my fate in the hands of those who are clearly not my equal. But the odds are even. And history does have a tendency to repeat itself. Wevv: '''My final words are not for my opponents. They know who and what they face. They face a man with unbridled ambition. A man with THE Plan. Do they know who they face in you people? Do YOU have what it takes to climb to the top of the world and look down on all those who doubted you? Do you want to win? Do you doubt that you can achieve your dreams? '''Wevv: Have no fear my compadres. I have enough motivation for all of us. I have the will to win, and will let nothing stand in my way. And all I’m asking of you…is to join me. Together, we will be unstoppable. Together, we will change the face of LPW. Together, we will win. And like the name of the tournament says, Winner Take All. And you, my friends, could be winners. If you stand with me. THAT is all I ask. With that, Wevv makes a slashing motion across his throat and walks off camera. And the scene fades to black.